digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fan:Digital World (Infinity Heroes)
The Digital World in Infinity Heroes is the same as the ones in Xros Wars, Adventures, Tamers, Frontier, Data Squad, and Re-Digitize. Locations Digimon Infinity Heroes Digital Airspace The Digital Airspace was created when the Digital World was split, no Digimon could survive unless they move faster then sound, faster then light or are very powerful. Some Digimon can only be carried in a X Loader. Zones Peace Zone The Peace Zone is the first area to explore in the Digital World. It is a vast, open field with tall grasses, flowers, and train tracks. It is a homeland of Zippomon, Companymon, the SeaStarmons, Kakkomon, ShamanGamemon, Kazemon, Butterflymon, Jagamon, Mushroomon, Crabmon, Betamon, Leomon, and the Trailmons. It contains the Village of Peace and the Trailmon Station. The Calantara Army commander in charge of attacking the Zone is MadLiamon. The Code Crown was in the possession of MadLiamon until his destruction. It is a combination of the Green Zone, Dragon's Eye Lake, and Railroad Plains. Village of Peace The Village of Peace is a peaceful place with a large, single lake within the Peace Zone, home to mostly Urchinmon, and other Digimon such as Butterflymon, Jagamon, Crabmon, Betamon, Mushroomon, and Kazemon, and is lead by ShamanGamemon and guarded by Leomon. However, it is constantly under attack from the Calantara Army. Zippomon lives in and protects the village, often going to dangerous and stupid lengths to do so. Trailmon Station The Trailmon Station is a place where the Trailmon who come from the Trailmon Railway underneath Taitō in the Human World come through. It is based on a railway station version of the Wind Factory from Digimon Frontier. Lagoon Zone The Lagoon Zone is a vast ocean inhabited by the Whamon, who guards a tropical island that floats like a boat. It is also the homeplace of ChibiKamemon. The Calantara Army commander in charge of attacking the Zone is Neptunmon. The Code Crown was inside Whamon. It is based on a lagoon version of the Island Zone from Digimon Xros Wars. Tropic Zone The Tropic Zone is an immense jungle inhabited by Dinosaur, Reptile, Amphibian, Mammal, Insect, and Plant Digimon. It is also the homeplace of Warurumon, and Lovemon, who is the princess of the Zone. The Calantara Army commander in charge of attacking the Zone is Argomon. The Code Crown was in a sacred temple in ancient ruins. It is based on a jungle version of the Forest Zone from Digimon Xros Wars. Farm Zone The Farm Zone is a vast field with flowers and a few small forests, as well as some shallow cliffs and bluffs. It is also the homeplace of Farmermon and Deputymon. The Calantara Army commander in charge of attacking the Zone is Grumblemon. The Code Crown was in the possession of Grumblemon until his destruction. Farmermon's Barn The Farmermon's Barn is a place where Farmermon lives here. Space Zone The Space Zone is a vast, dimensional area covered in blue rock that contains the Cyber City and Space Diner. It is also the homeplace of Andromon, SuperStarmon, Starmon, Frigimon, Yakiimon, Burgermon, and Meteormon. The Calantara Army commander in charge of attacking the Zone is Surfimon. The Code Crown was in the possession of Andromon, who gave it to Ritchie. It is a combination of the Cyber Land and Blue Moon. Cyber City Space Diner Plains Zone The Plains Zone is a vast, open grassland with tall grasses and acacia trees that resembles the Serengeti. It is also the homeplace of Monochromon and Mikemon. The Calantara Army commander in charge of attacking the Zone is SaberLeomon. The Code Crown emerged from the ground following SaberLeomon's destruction. Nature Zone The Nature Zone is a bright jungle inhabited by Insect and Plant Digimon. It is also the homeplace of Carrierdramon, who is the guardian deity of the Zone. The Calantara Army commander in charge of attacking the Zone is Kongoumon. Carrierdramon guarded the Code Crown within a special domain, but gave it to Chris when he allied with Purple Flare. Pile Zone The Pile Zone is an area that is mostly train tracks and junk piles. The Calantara Army commander in charge of attacking the Zone is GranLocomon. The Zone's Code Crown emerged from the box. Candy Zone The Candy Zone is a candy-themed area. It is also the homeplace of Sworddramon, Commandramon, and PrinceMamemon. The Calantara Army commander in charge of attacking the Zone is Matadormon. The Code Crown was in the possession of Matadormon until his destruction. Category:Fan Locations